Reaching New Heights
by write-the-other-way
Summary: [COMPLETE] Lorelai is bored and Luke is tired of the same old thing everyday so Lorelai makes a proposition: “Let’s go have fun just the two of us, to Six Flags.” Luke
1. The Plan

Authors Note: My cousin and I, with our families went to Six Flags last summer and had a total blast, and I really thought it would be cool to write a story with Luke and Lorelai going to Six Flags. This takes place in season four, at the end of the season, but the Dragonfly was already opened. (I.e. No Jason, no Nichole… and the Dragonfly opening was a couple months before). So everyone please read and review!

Another note: I'm still writing the other story: "It's about Time" I just thought I should do something new and interesting!

Another note: I already have the plan for what's going to happen, and I've been there before so I actually have a game plan for this one, as apposed to just jumping in, like I do with my other stories.

Disclaimer: I (defiantly) don't own Six Flags or Gilmore Girls… but if I did it would go a little like this:

MEGGAN.

* * *

Lorelai was completely bored out of her mind. She was sitting on her couch at home watching TV; it was a little past ten o'clock.

She put her elbow on the couch arm and rested her head atop of it; after about five minutes her arm hurt so she moved again, this time resting her head on the couch arm.

"This sucks," She mumbled and looked at the clock.

It was 10:10, and normally she would be watching and mocking some really stupid movie with Rory, but she was at Yale studying for her exams that were coming up in about two weeks.

She could just go to bed, but that would be kind of sad considering it was only ten, Sookie officially kicked her out of the Inn for a full twenty-four hours, because apparently she was working too hard.

Along side being bored, she was also very hungry, but the pizza box with only one slice on the counter that was four hours old didn't look so appetizing. She thought about going to Luke's, but reminded herself that she would have to walk, because her jeep wasn't working, and she defiantly didn't have enough energy to walk the two whole blocks it took to get to Luke's.

She started slowly falling asleep when a commercial on the TV woke her up.

It was the Six Flags theme song playing in the background, and the old man was dancing around all the rides.

Now, normally, Lorelai would have changed the channel, but it looked really fun, there were people just lying around at the water park, and other people on the rides. She wasn't exactly the kind of person who would run to be first in line at a park, but lounging around at the water park, or going on her ultimate favorite ride, the Scrambler, sounded pretty fun.

The truth was, although Lorelai loved rides in a Six Flags park, she remembered when her and Rory went to 'Six Flags: Lake George' a long time ago, Lorelai and her had a blast going on all the little rides, but when it came to Roller Coasters, Lorelai couldn't get far enough away. Really, she loved the thrill, but she couldn't stand getting that high up in the air.

The more she thought about it the more Lorelai was getting excited; she really wanted to go. She ran upstairs and looked up Six Flags on the Internet and looked at each of the park's sites. Checking when she could actually book at time she decided that they would go to Six Flags; Buffalo, because they had an opening in two weeks.

She excitedly picked up the phone and called Rory while she booked the RV they were going to rent while they stayed in the park.

"Hello?" He daughter answered on the other line.

"You are so going to love me!" Lorelai said into the phone.

"Okay… why?" She asked.

"Remember when we went to Six Flags a while back, and we said we were going to do it again some time, but never actually got to because I was too busy with work and you were too busy with school?" Lorelai asked talking a mile a minute.

"Yeah, why?" Rory replied.

"I saw the Six Flags commercial just now, and went online, and they had tickets available and we are going to Six Flags as of… now" Lorelai said and clicked the 'BOOK THIS TRIP' button.

"Cool, when?" Rory asked excided.

"Two weeks, on May fifteenth" Lorelai said.

"Oh" Rory said sounding sad.

"Oh what?" Lorelai asked concerned.

"Mom I have exams that week, I can't go"

Lorelai hit her head with her hand, "How could I forget you had exams, man I feel so stupid, especially since I just paid like three hundred dollars for a three day trip"

"Well… don't waste the money, go with someone else, go with Sookie"

"Sookie's busy with Jackson and the family," Lorelai said tapping her pencil.

"Well, okay, go with Luke"

"Luke in Six Flags… ha!" Lorelai laughed into the phone.

"Okay then go with your mother," Rory deadpanned.

"… Oh, you're serious, I think going by myself is a better idea" Lorelai snorted.

"Well I'm all out, but you should go, it sounds like fun" Rory said.

"Yeah, all by myself, a thirty five year old eating cotton candy all by herself, yippy" Lorelai said sarcastically.

"Sounds like a blast, I have to study so I'll talk to you later!" Rory said and hung up as soon as Lorelai said bye.

* * *

Lorelai opened the door to the diner the following morning and was surprised when she stepped into a completely deserted diner.

She turned around and looked at the door, the 'closed' sign was facing into the diner, so it was defiantly open.

"Luke?" She called out, while looking around. Luke came out of the kitchen and walked up behind her,

"Hey," He said as he whipped the table next to her.

She screamed and put a hand over where her heart was. "You scared the daylights out of me!"

"Sorry," He said and moved on to the next table.

"Seriously, I think my heart just blew up," She said, over exaggerating.

"I said sorry," He said again with a little more attitude.

"Where is everyone?" She asked calming down.

"Just a lull, everyone's at work probably." He shrugged. "Why are you here so late?" Luke asked finally looking at her.

"Sookie kicked me out of the Inn, she said I'm working too hard"

"You are working too hard" Luke replied going behind the counter.

"It's just something to do, I guess. It's really boring not having Rory home, and it's much more entertaining going to work then staying home watching TV" Lorelai thought about her words then added, "I can't believe I just said that"

Luke nodded and re filled the coffee machine.

"Anyways… talking about my pathetic life is making me tired, coffee please"

"Hold on a sec' will yeah?" Luke asked, still filling up the machine.

"Sorry Mr. Grumpy pants"

"Sorry," He said and filled up her coffee mug, "Just a little tired."

"A-men brother" Lorelai said and sipped her coffee.

"It's not too bad, just after twenty years, it gets kind of old doing the same thing day after day." He said and leaned against the table behind the counter.

Lorelai's light bulb turned on, but quickly faded. _Luke in an amusement park?_

"Hey Luke… do you like, Amusement parks?" Lorelai asked and put her coffee mug down. Luke shot her a funny look.

"Amusement parks?"

"Yeah… yesterday, I was watching TV and some commercial came on, for Six Flags…" Lorelai started.

"The one with the old man dancing around in circles?" Luke asked.

"Yeah… and I really wanted to go, so I went online and booked tickets for me and Rory to go, but then I called her and it's in two weeks and she has exams in two weeks, so I had to look for someone else… and Sookie can't come because she is busy with her family, so I thought of you!" Lorelai smiled, then crunched up her face, "That sounded really mean, sorry" Lorelai apologized.

"It's okay" Luke said sarcastically.

"It's not a pity invite, because I really do want you to go, it would be fun"

"I don't know… I would have to take time off work"

"Yeah but that's what you want to do, you're totally bored with the same thing everyday, you just said it"

"Yeah I guess… but" Luke said.

"But nothing. Let's go have fun; just the two of us, to Six Flags" Lorelai smiled and then added, "Please"

Luke looked like he was actually thinking about it… which Lorelai wasn't expecting from him at all. "Where's Six Flags?"

"You've never gone to Six Flags?" Lorelai asked shocked.

"Well I went when I was a kid, me and Liz would go on the roller coasters all day until we barfed, but I don't remember where it was"

"Oh, they're all over the place. There are like five in a three hour radius of Stars Hollow" Lorelai said trying to be a good salesman.

"Which one are you going to?" Luke asked.

"Um, Buffalo, which is kind-of farther than the other ones, but it has the best park, in my humble opinion."

"Um, I guess, two weeks right?" Luke confirmed.

"So you want to go?" Lorelai asked happily.

"I guess, I mean, if you're really desperate, and you want to go, and I'm your last option… then it could be fun"

Lorelai smiled widely.

"Okay, so we leave May fifteenth, and we'll spend three days there, I already booked the RV… it's going to be totally fun"

"Okay… but if Ceaser and Lane say they can't handle it then I have the right to back out"

"It's a plan" Lorelai said and skipped off.

* * *

First chapter, I know, it's not that interesting… my first ones never are, but they will get better; I promise. So please read and review and tell me if you think this story is going to work out or if you think I should quit while I'm ahead.

Okay… thanks,

MEGGAN.


	2. Caught You, Watching Me

gilmoregroupie- My thoughts exactly. (Ha). Luke is Six Flags is going to be funny… and I have some plans to make him look and feel exceptionally funny. Thanks for the review, and I am continuing!

Gilmoregrl519- I read that story a while back, I totally forgot about that… man it sucks they didn't finish. Well I'm going to finish mine, and it's a different idea than the Cider Point one, I didn't copy it. Thanks or reviewing!

GiGi892- I already sent you a message back, but I'll still say something here. It's cool that I actually have someone who lives in the place I'm writing about… usually the people just stay in Stars Hollow in my stories; and although I, and many others pretend to: no one lives there. Minderaser was really fun, the first time I went (two years ago) I went on my first roller coaster, which was Predator, and it kind of hurt my neck, but I didn't go on Minderaser that time because I was so scared; although I went on Superman once right before we left, and my eyes were shut and my knuckles were white from gripping the bar. I can't believe Mind Eraser made that list and not Superman, I personally think (after going on it fifteen times the last time I went) that it is the best ride EVER. We're going back again this year and we're going to try and break the record of how many times you can go on it in a day. Thanks for the review!

longlostgilmoregirl- Thanks, I really hope you like my story and you keep reviewing!

* * *

"Tell me why again we're up so early please," Lorelai said and rested her head on the trucks dashboard.

"Hey, you're the one who said we had to get up early so we don't miss any ride time," Luke responded defensively.

"Yes, but you should have realized getting up at six o'clock on a Monday morning is completely stupid and anyone who does it needs a serious bonk up side the head" She said and hit the air as if she were hitting someone.

"Gee thanks," Luke said rolling his eyes.

"You get up at quarter to five… it's completely different," Lorelai stated.

"How is it any better than six?"

"It's not… it's just not six o'clock so you don't get bonked."

"What?" Luke asked confused.

"What?" Lorelai asked confusing Luke.

"I'm bored." Lorelai said and opened a magazine resting on her lap.

"We've only been on the road for a half an hour"

"Speaking of which, can we stop and get something to eat? I'm starved"

"You had breakfast before we left, didn't you?"

"Yeah… but I'm still hungry" Lorelai said.

"If we stop now that will make our ride even longer, and it will make our stay in the park shorter by an hour"

"Fine…" Lorelai said and then sighed. Ten seconds later she sighed again and looked at Luke for a reaction. Five seconds later, another sigh.

"Fine we'll stop" Luke said giving in and turning off the highway.

"Yeah!" Lorelai said and smiled.

* * *

"I don't get it," Luke said. They were about half way to Six Flags now, and Lorelai was explaining some ridiculous game to him.

"It's not rocket science. You look at the people in the car next to you, and you make up stories about where they're going and why they're going"

"Most of these people are going to work"

"Yeah well that's not interesting enough, so you make up something really stupid, like they're on their way to a secret laboratory to get tested because they're really aliens"

"Are you serious?" Luke asked.

"Oh never mind," Lorelai said and tuned up the radio.

* * *

They were about ten minutes away from Six Flags and Luke looked over at Lorelai. She was sleeping with her head against the window. Both of her legs were on the seat and one of her hands was helping support her head.

Luke glanced at her while driving. _Even when she's sleeping she's beautiful, _he thought. Her hair was down and pieces were flying everywhere with the wind blowing in from her window.

Her eyes opened once Luke slowed down and she caught him looking at her.

"What are you looking at?" She asked in a half smile, as she slowly got up to sit properly.

"Uh, nothing," Luke replied looking at the road.

"Oh… okay," Lorelai said and sat up strait.

"We're here," Luke stated and pointed to a roller coaster track high in the air.

"Oh my gosh that's high" Lorelai said with wide eyes.

"It's… Superman" Luke said reading the park map he had in his hand.

"It's… high" Lorelai said again.

"Are you scared of heights?" Luke asked looking at her as they pulled into the logging parking lot.

"No" Lorelai replied quickly.

"What ever you say" He said and got out of the truck to check in.

* * *

Short I know, but this is just something quick I wrote as I was eating lunch… please review!  
MEGGAN. 


	3. Little, Bitty Mistake

4everJavaJunkie- Incase you didn't get my e-mail; Six Flags is an amusement park. It has a whole bunch or roller coasters, a water park and rides. Um, I don't know how else to explain it, so if you have any more questions, please send me a message and I'll send you one back! Read the story please!

cywen69- Thanks a lot for your review! (And this is for anyone else confused over this matter) … when I went to Six Flags, because we live in Canada and can't go back and forth each day, we rented an RV there. You can also have a hotel room, or a campsite, but we got the RV, anyways, so they're technically not booking tickets for the park, but for the RV…  
And thanks for Lorelai's age, after you said what her age was I remembered the episode in season four when Emily said something like, He's a thirty five year old who's top priority is getting back at his father, and Lorelai had a really guilty look on her face. ANYWAYS, thanks a lot for the review, keep reading please, and if you find any other errors, please tell me!

* * *

Lorelai sat watching the car on Superman go up the hill, and as it started to fall she clenched her eyes shut. Just watching it drop made her stomach do flip-flops. A tap at the window made her jump and open her eyes. Luke was standing there with an angry look on his face. She rolled down the window.

"What?" She asked still a little shaken.

"You kind of missed one small detail while you were making these plans," He said and handed her a brochure; he pointed at a line of text that read, _Guests staying in our logging section cannot check in until 10:00 am, so we can have your hotel room/RV/campsite cleaned up before you arrive. _

Lorelai looked at the clock that read: 9:00 and then had a guilty look on her face, "Sorry"

"What are we going to do for an hour?" Luke asked.

"I don't know… we can… you know, we can go get some food."

"But we passed the last restaurant that serves breakfast over twenty minutes ago," Luke added.

"Fine," Lorelai said quickly and got out of the truck. She went over towards the back of the truck and picked up a cooler and the mini grill. She handed the cooler over to Luke and then said, "Follow me" And Luke, like a lost puppy, followed Lorelai.

Lorelai brought Luke to a little park, with trees and benches.

"What are we doing?" He asked as she put the grill on the bench.

* * *

"This is stupid," Luke said as he sat down next to Lorelai. They were sitting on the ground, in front of the bench eating brunch.

"No it isn't, it's fun" Lorelai said and took a bite of her toast.

"We could have just waited until we get our trailer, and then we could have eaten there… where it's less dirty," Luke said whipping his jeans off, "hopefully"

"Common Luke, this is fun… we have a nice view of…" As she started to say this people on a roller coaster screamed as it went downhill and Lorelai cringed.

"You're scared of roller coasters, aren't you?" Luke asked looking at Lorelai.

"No… they're fine, I'm good… just fine, Roller Coasters are awesome" Lorelai lied and Luke shot her a funny look. "Really, they're just AWSOME"

"Okay then…" Luke said.

"Well… I mean, they are kind of high, and they go pretty fast, but I'm good"

"So you're scared of… heights…"

Lorelai gave up and rolled her eyes, "Yes, fine, whatever, I'm scared of heights… moving on…"

"Okay…" Luke said and read the brochure, "Hey did you know Superman is over two hundred and eight feet high"

"Are you trying to torture me?"

"So you are scared of heights"

Lorelai sighed and look at him and gave a small nod.

"Well, that's okay… but you know, by the end of this trip you're going on a roller coaster with me"

"HA!" Lorelai laughed in his face.

"Common, it wont be that bad, they're over before you know it."

"You like roller coasters?" Lorelai said in awe.

"They're not that bad."

"Mr. Ah that will kill you, don't do that you might have a stroke… likes roller coaters," Lorelai said laughing.

"Keep mocking and you're dropping the food and I'm dragging you on Superman whether you like it or not"

* * *

I know it's really short, but I update fast… so please review!

MEGGAN.


	4. Trying To Get Me In A Bathing Suit?

_Dedicated to my reviewers! – Thank you all VERY much, you all rock!_

(EMT1215): _Thanks so much for the review AND THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR THAT INFORMATION. I looked it up and there was no information, and I don't live in the States so I had no idea… after this chapter, or the next one I'm going to go back and change that chapter… thanks so much! _

javajunkiemi: _Thanks so much… here's your update!_

(Gigi893): _First of all I think everyone should know that Gigi is helping me out with this story so… YEAH FOR HER!! --And I just sent you an e-mail talking about what your review said… but thanks so much for reviewing and helping me out!_

(Lolabelle26): _Oh my gosh, every time I read your review I laugh more and more… it's so true, but I still love the thrill of the rides, maybe I'm just crazy! Thanks for the review! (And everyone should know one of the quotes in this story is from her review!) _

(gilmoregroupie): _I think I already e-mailed you… but you seriously read my mind… CRAZY. Yeah, the only thing is, Luke's not going to be SCARED of heights… you'll see. Thanks for the review! _

(longlostgilmoregirl): _Thanks a lot for the idea and thanks a lot for the review… I was going to make that a big part of the story, but everyone does… so I think I'm just going to keep it simple… but later on there may be a mix up between who's sleeping in which bed. _

(cywen69): _Thanks! I suck at spelling… so thank you a lot! Now that I think of it, I've spelt come on like common before at school and got in trouble… yeah things don't really stick in my head too long. Thanks for the review!_

* * *

Reaching New Heights

_Trying To Get Me In A Bathing Suit_

**

* * *

**

The trailer wasn't that big, but it was only Luke and Lorelai. On one side of the trailer was a small bedroom, it had a queen sized bed and a small closet next to it. In the middle of the trailer there was a small couch, and next to it a small kitchen with a breakfast nook. Moving threw the kitchen, there is a door and on the other side a bathroom. In the bathroom there was a small shower, a toilet and a sink. Right threw the bathroom there was another room with two bunk beds in it and a small closet in the middle; Luke decided that he was going to sleep on one of the bunk beds while Lorelai slept on the bigger bed. Outside of the trailer, there was a picnic table and a fire pit. It was only a five-minute walk from their trailer to the park, which was too far in Lorelai's opinion.

"Pass the bread please," Luke said holding out his hand. Lorelai went threw the basket and found a loaf of bread and handed it to him.

"I'm sorry… but why did we bring all this food?" Lorelai asked.

"Are you trying to tell me that you were planning on going three days without any food," Luke asked looking at Lorelai.

"No, I was just thought we would do it like true amusement park people," Lorelai said and sat on the sofa. "…And you know, eat food from the stands"

"Are you serious? That stuff is discussing." Luke said and sat at the breakfast nook.

"Have you seriously never had dippin dots?" Lorelai asked amazed.

"Dippin' what?" Luke asked.

"Never mind… okay, so it looks like everything is in order and unpacked, let's go to the park," Lorelai said getting up.

"Where do you wanna go first?" Luke asked reading the park map.

"I don't know I was planning on just going there and doing whatever."

"But we kind of need a game plan so we know if we have to wear our bathing suits or not," Luke said.

"Okay then, where do you want to go first?"

"How about the water park?" Luke asked.

"Trying to get my in a bathing suit, Butch?" Lorelai asked and battered her eyelashes; Luke rolled his eyes.

"No… although, now that I think of it, it's pretty early to be going to the water park, let's go on a different ride, do you have a favorite ride?"

"I don't know, let's just go there and find what we find"

"Sounds like a plan," Luke said and they left to go to the park.

* * *

Oh my gosh I know it's an incredibly short chapter but this weekends been hectic. I've had to work on my ISU and my exams are coming up, so for the next two weeks I may kind of be really bad at updating, but I'm going to try my hardest so please review!

MEGGAN.


	5. Ride Time

_**BIG** Thanks to all my reviewers again! You are why I write fan fictions._

Gilmoregroupie: Wow… I totally have a vision of water with blue dots in it… pretty crazy stuff. Anyways, thanks for the luck on my exams… I'm going to need it, and yeah… thanks for the review!

_MoonlightGardenias: (evil laugh) she will get in a bathing suit, and you'll see his reaction… and it's true, her bathing suit wouldn't be a modest one. _

_Cywen69: SORRY! And I'm getting to the meat of the story this chapter… it's going to start focusing as Luke and Lorelai as… well, Luke AND Lorelai… thanks for the review!_

_TrashedXandXscattered: Thanks, for the review!!_

_Javajunkiemi: YOU'RE FREAKING AWSOME TOO (hee hee) thanks for the review!_

_Lolabelle: Aw drat, I was looking forward to your witty/amusing comments… drat maybe next time. Trust me, Luke will get into a bathing suit… (Mwah-ha-ha-ha!)… And I know GG comes before real life, honestly, I don't know what I was thinking. _

Longlostgilmoregirl: I hope you like this chapter too! I'm going to try and make it a bit longer.

_Sarahb2007: THANKS! I'll write more this chapter… I promise (well I hope anyways) _

_LGandLDForever: I agree, I love stories where they go on trips together, that's why I love writing this fan fiction… thanks for the review!_

_MileyLSG: It's my cousins birthday too, that's why I choice it! _

_ANYWAYS: I hope this chapter is longer and everyone likes it just as much… continue reviewing because it makes my day! (Insert happy face here)… thanks a bunch everyone!_

**RANDOM NOTE: **_I had school today (one of the few people who actually showed up after a huge snow storm)… and I was thinking while I was supposed to be doing my geography textbook work (blah)… did you ever realize old has two opposites? New and Young… I mean really… I could be mistaken… but out of my complete bored-ness I thought that was interesting and I should share that VERY useful piece of information with you all. _

_Okay… now I'm done with all of my random words… on with the story!_

_

* * *

_

"That would be the scariest part of the ride for me," Lorelai said as she and Luke walked into the park.

"You mean, you wouldn't mind going upside down three times but you would be freaked out when the actual ride stopped?"

"No, the ride actually stopping would be the best part, I mean when the ride reaches the top and the breaks make that grinding sound, ah!" Lorelai shock just thinking about it. They were looking at a ride called the Boomerang, the Boomerang brought you from the station up in the air where the track ended and dropped the car so it went through the track in loops, corkscrews and then eventually to the other side where there were brakes that stopped you, and then dropped you again so this time you were going backwards.

"Wow." Lorelai said and looked up. There was a ride called 'The Sky Coaster', the ride attached you and another person to a harness, then it brought you high up in the air and suddenly released you, so you swung down over the lake beneath. It was basically like you were skydiving, just in an amusement park.

"I'm guessing you would never go on that ride," Luke said and looked at Lorelai… she shot him a glance that made him say, "Right, I don't know what I was thinking, sorry"

They walked around a bit, looking at all the rides and then finally stopped at the Scrambler.

"Yeah!" Lorelai said and smiled. "Let's go on that ride"

"It's a kid ride," Luke said noticing the children getting on with their parents.

"It is not a kid ride Luke, it is FAR from a kids ride, it is the BEST ride in the park in my humble opinion."

"Fine let's go," Luke said and let Lorelai go inline in front of him, and he followed.

Luke and Lorelai sat next to each other in the ride; Lorelai sat towards the motor, and Luke sat near the door. Once the ride started Luke realized that this ride spun you around and made the person sitting on the inside, (I.e. Lorelai) basically lean against you the entire ride.

Lorelai was having a blast but Luke was in an entirely different mood as Lorelai was almost sitting on top of him. Now of course it didn't make him upset, but this was kind of uncomfortable.

They went on a few other rides, all very calm, nothing with too much action and definitely nothing too high.

"What ride next?" Lorelai asked as she ate her cotton candy.

"How about that one?" Luke asked and pointed at a ride called 'Silver Bullet', it looked like a giant UFO, and in the middle there is a motor and out from there are medal beams and at the end of each one there is a car which seats two people. The ride spins around and then eventually lifts op the ground on one end so for half the circle you spin upside down.

"Um, no" Lorelai said dryly.

"Why not? Soon enough we're going to go on every kiddy ride and it's going to get kind of boring."

"Excuse me if I don't like going on a roller coaster. I mean honestly I don't see the fun in screaming until you pee yourself"

Luke blinked at her for a few seconds and then said: "You know, I never actually pictured yourself as someone who is scared of roller coasters"

"I'm not really scared of them, per say, I just… I don't know, I don't really like that feeling, you know when you go down a hill and you literally feel your stomach doing a full on three sixty"

"That's half the fun of it," Luke said.

"Fine, you know what, I'll go on this stupid ride with you only if you stop bugging me about my stupid roller coaster phobia." Lorelai said.

"Deal"

They went on the ride and chose to sit in separate cars; Lorelai was behind Luke.

"Are you ready?" Luke asked and turned to look at Lorelai. Her knuckles were turning white she was gripping the medal bars so tight, and her eyes were shut.

"Why don't they have freaking seatbelts on this ride?"

"Because the ride goes so fast that it kind of forces you down so you're stuck on the seat,"

Lorelai was about to say a much needed 'dirty', when the ride started causing her mouth, along with her eyes to shut.

Luke kept glancing back at her almost amused that she was so scared, but as the ride got higher he started gripping the medal bars tightly as well. It's not like he was at the Lorelai point of being scared, it's just that he didn't like being high enough that the people below you look like ants.

As the ride slowed down he released his grip and turned around to face Lorelai whose eyes were opened and almost looked like she was having a good time.

"That actually wasn't that bad," Lorelai said as they got off the ride.

"It wasn't that bad" Luke agreed.

"Okay I'm super hungry, lets go back to the trailer and eat something, then we can come back and go on some more rides, Kay?"

"Sure," Luke said and they walked back.

* * *

"So," Lorelai started as she swallowed the last bite of her burger, "I was thinking, maybe, and this is a MAYBE, we could go on ONE roller coaster tonight."

"Really" Luke asked.

"Yeah, but I get to pick it, and it has to be at least an hour after we eat because I don't want to puke up what I eat."

"Lovely" Luke said and ate a carrot.

"I thought so" Lorelai smiled.

"Which roller coaster do you want to go on?"

"I was thinking… Predator, not to big, no loops, and it actually has a seatbelt"

"Isn't that the wooden one?"

"Yeah"

"If I were you I wouldn't chose a wooden one for your first roller coaster, they kill your neck"

"Okay… then… Viper" Lorelai said and smiled. It only goes upside down two times…"

"Five times…" Luke corrected.

"You're not helping."

"Okay fine, we'll go on Viper" Luke caved.

* * *

Luke and Lorelai were both standing next to Viper looking up at it. The path way was long and next to the golf course that was underneath the ride. Eventually the path went to the station, which had a green car sitting inside it ready to be loaded. By this time, seven o'clock, it was dark and some lights; that were on the track going up, made it more intimidating when they shook as you went up the hill. After going down the hill the car goes into a loop and then into two half loops and then stops on its breaks. After it starts again, it slowly turns the car upside down twice and at the end there is a picture and then it pulls into the station.

"You're sure about this?" Luke asked re-adjusting his baseball cap.

"Yeah… you? Because it's not too late to back out you know," Lorelai said.

"I'm good, let's go." Luke said and took her hand to pull her.

"Wait," Lorelai said pulling him back, "Let's wait until tomorrow, when it's light outside, that way it's not that scary"

"Lorelai, come on, let's go" He said and gently pulled her threw the line.

When they reached the station there was barely anyone in line, probably because it was getting dark outside and people were leaving, although the only seats open were the two front ones.

"No way, we'll wait until the next car," Lorelai said.

"Come on, we wont have time to go on many other rides if we wait."

Luke lead her onto the ride, she sat on the right side closest to the lines. She, with Luke's help adjusted the harness as tightly as it would go.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Lorelai said as the person in charge of the ride gave thumbs up and started the ride.

"Oh my god, oh my god…" Lorelai repeated with her eyes shut.

"Lorelai open your eyes, closing them makes it worse" He said as they went up the hill. He shifted and gripped the harness more tight.

"Are you nervous?" Lorelai asked in awe.

"No… I said I like roller coasters, just not the going up part"

"No way are you scared of heights?" Lorelai asked.

"No… I don't love them…"

"NO WAY!" Lorelai laughed, "I'm going to mock you forever for this."

"We're going down," Luke said and Lorelai quickly forgot Luke was scared of heights and reached over to grab Luke's hand. Luke took her hand willingly and Lorelai screamed at the top of her lungs as they went upside down.

As the ride stopped on it's first set of breaks, Lorelai asked: "It's done?"

"Not exactly" Luke said as the ride went threw two turns putting them completely upside down. Luke looked at Lorelai smiling as they went upside down.

"You're enjoying my fear aren't you?" Lorelai asked at looked at Luke and smiled. The flash from the on ride photo made Lorelai look strait ahead.

"A little bit," He laughed and they pulled into the station.

Lorelai got out of the ride as fast as humanly possible and pulled Luke down the pathway, "Let's get our picture!"

They looked up at the TV screen that had their picture on it, Luke was holding Lorelai's hand and they were both smiling at each other.

"Wow… should we… um get it?" Lorelai asked still in awe at how comfortable she looked on a roller coaster knowing perfectly well it was because Luke was sitting with her.

"Sure," He said to Lorelai and looked at the person in charge of pictures, "Two pictures please."

Luke continued to look at the picture, so did Lorelai, they both looked so comfortable and happy.

* * *

There you go… defiantly longer than my other chapter! Review please!

MEGGAN


	6. FINALLY

Yeah I know I suck… I'm sorry I haven't updated in LONG TIME but exams have been CRAZY… crazy I tell you. Exams suck, like really, I don't see the point of squeezing everything that the teachers forgot to teach us during the semester into a week, and then giving us a mambo test that's worth thirty percent the next week, expecting for us to know it. I mean really, some people can do that, but I can't. Even worse, they make all the exams be in ONE week, so you have to study for a bunch of stuff at the same time and have an exam. So, as a result to my super long updating dry spell, I'm going to write a super long chapter, and I hope you guys like it!! ANYWAYS, rant one, OVER.

Thanks everyone for the review… by the way, I only write a little something about the review if it was in the LAST chapter I wrote… if you reviewed like chapter two then I wont write about it here because my e-mail is stupid and it wont send me any messages from fan fiction, therefore I check to see what reviews I got by doing live preview, so I only see the LAST chapter… so yeah, anyways.

GGIRLSISMYLIFE: _Thanks, the picture part was a spur of the moment kind of thing, I was going to end that chapter off a whole different story line, so I'm glad you liked this! Man… you must have read some of my other stories if you came up with a crazy presumption that they're going to kiss…. Thanks for the review!_

CYWEN69: _I've never been to that park, and I don't know if the roller coasters are the exact same, but I love Viper too. Two years ago I went on it with my brother and it was pretty late so there was no line up, and we went on it seven times in a row without getting out… it was pretty sweet. Thanks for yet another fabulous review! )_

LONGLOSTGILMOREGIRL: _Ha, that's funny…. The first time I went on a roller coaster the picture came out with my eyes locked shut… it was pretty funny, but I forbid my brother from buying the picture… and then we went on the roller coaster five times in a row until I was satisfied with the picture. Oh my gosh, speaking of Luke eating a carrot randomly in an amusement park… I had a dream the other night (after I watched 'THE DAY AFTER TOMORROW'), that Luke and Lorelai were stuck in the diner and snow was piled up next to the diner so they couldn't get out, and the only food left were burgers and junk food but he wouldn't eat that, so he went out and dug a tunnel threw the snow to get to Doose's and ate a bag of celery… yeah I know… I have weird dreams, but when I dream of Gilmore Girls it puts me in a very good mood for the day… so SCORE. Okay, I'm going to try and add some conflict, but I AM NOT THAT GOOD at writing Luke and Lorelai conflict, I think that we're getting enough of that with the actually show, but I'll try… OH, light bulb just popped on, I have an idea of how to add some conflict. _

LORELAI35GILMORE: _Thanks a lot :)… and thanks for your previous reviews too, I hope you continue to read! _

MOONLIGHTGARDENIAS: _I know… geeze, (thinks of all the ways I can get Luke in a bathing suit)… I'll find a way, and that's my promise to you._

GIGI892: _Thanks my loyal reviewer, and yeah you can call me Megg. Ha, you know, it's the weekend so I might have either one VERY long chapter or more than one update again. And you know what…?? The thought of Luke in a bathing suit is so distracting… really, because as soon as I read your e-mail I had to go study, and for a whole half an hour I was thinking about what kind of bathing suit I should put Luke in… because really, he would look VERY good in a Speedo, but he wouldn't wear that… SOOO… (Drat), he can't be in a Speedo. What's MLK?? I live in Ontario, and I love school… I'm a nerd, I know… and here's your update, please read and review, I always look forward to your reviews… oh yeah, and I didn't get any e-mail…_

GILMOREGROUPIE: _YEAH… another Luke and Lorelai fan!! (WOOT WOOT)… and ha, that was like me before my first roller coaster, it took me like three hours to actually get in line, and after the long line I just went on it because I was already in line for like an hour and was too lazy to walk all the way to the front again… anyways, keep updating, I'll keep dishing out the Luke and Lorelai goodness. _

JAVAJUNKIEMI: _Thank you so much:) The first time I went on Silver Bullet I was so terrified, but now when my cousin and I go on it we talk the whole time (About Gilmore Girls) keep reviewing!_

LOLABELLE26: _Oh my gosh, I was seriously on the floor laughing when I read that… oh my gosh, and then I told all my friends and they were on the ground laughing, HA, it's SO true. Anyways, Luke will be in a bathing suit by the end of the next chapter (mwah-ha-ha-ha)… I promise. Keep reviewing and reading!_

Anyways thanks everyone for the AMAZING reviews, you guys all rock… seriously, I would give you all a cookie if I had a machine to put a cookie threw my computer and send it to you guys… hm, maybe I'll invent that… nope, too lazy, and anyways, I'd rather write this story then make millions… HAHAHA Anyways, hope you guys like this chapter, I don't really have a game plan for this one, but I hope it rocks. 

**

* * *

**

"We still have time you know." Luke said as they walked towards the park exit.

"To…?" Lorelai asked as she looked at him. He pointed over to Superman, which looked about a billion times scarier in the dark, then in the daylight.

"Ha" Lorelai spat out and kept walking.

"You just went on Viper, this roller coaster is the same, it just doesn't have any loops," Luke said stopping, hoping Lorelai would follow him to the ride.

"It's not the same… it's over two hundred freaking feet in the air!"

"It's dark, you wont even be able to see the ground"

"Gee that makes me feel better," Lorelai said and attempted to pull him so they could go back to the trailer.

Luke stood his ground and Lorelai moaned.

"Luke honestly, what is wrong with this picture? I'm Ms. Impulsive, and you're Mr. Ah that'll kill you, why the hell would you do something making you die faster? Shouldn't I be the one begging you to go on a two hundred foot roller coaster and you be the one scared to death?" Lorelai said ranting.

"I'm not scared to death," Luke stated.

"I know, that's the problem right there…" Lorelai defended

"I know I'm not Mr. Impulsive, but Roller Coasters have always been a safe place for me…" Luke started and then thought for a second of how to continue.

"When I was younger, a week after my Mom died my Dad brought me to a huge amusement park," He said and him and Lorelai sat down on a bench.

"I mean it was huge, everywhere you looked there were rides two hundred feet off the ground, and while some kids might think of that in comparison to waking up on Christmas Day, I hated it."

"Because your scared of roller coasters?" Lorelai asked.

"No, because…" He paused for a minute before going on. "I always heard about people dying on the news, but never actually knew what it felt like when someone you loved died, and I promised myself while I was at my mom's funeral I would never do anything to make myself venerable to death and making my family feel how I felt when my mom died." He finished and swallowed before looking at Lorelai. "You probably have no idea what I'm taking about."

Lorelai smiled and then said, "I do, continue, so you weren't having fun and you wouldn't go on a roller coaster because you didn't want to die… continue."

"Okay… well, then after my dad noticed I was having a lousy time he told me something that changed my whole perspective on heights, because when I was younger I was terrified of them.

"He said that while you're climbing that big hill, think about how high your going, and not that you're going to fall, but that you're getting closer to your Mother, who would want you to take risks and chances, even if they were scary.

"And ever since then, I loved Roller Coasters and climbing up the hill" Luke looked at his hands and then shock his head before getting up. "Sorry, I didn't mean to lay all that on you… it doesn't matter, let's just go back to the trailer"

Lorelai looked at Luke with tears in her eyes and got up. "I really hope you didn't make up anything in that story"

"Why?"

"Because then me going on Superman would be completely useless," Lorelai said.

"You're going on?"

"Well yeah, after a story like that I figured that I could go on a roller coaster with you and be with you while you're living one of your memories."

"Be my guest," Luke said smiling and he and Lorelai went over the SUPERMAN.

**

* * *

**

There was one couple ahead of them; meaning Lorelai and Luke were on the next ride.

"I don't feel good" Lorelai said listening to people screaming going down the hill. "We're you nervous about going on a big roller coaster your first time?"

"Not really, the person I went on with was more scared." Luke said.

"Who? Your Dad?" Lorelai asked looking at him with compassion.

"No, you" Luke said and kept looking straight ahead.

"What!" Lorelai screeched. "Today was your first roller coaster ride? So you made up that story?"

"No, I never once said I went on a roller coaster"

"But what your dad said… why didn't you go on the roller coaster?"

"Because I was sad, but not suicidal"

Lorelai dropped her jaw. "Are you serious? You have NEVER been on a roller coaster before?"

"Today was my first time"

"What? But you said…"

"I didn't say I ever went on a roller coaster before"

Lorelai shock her head in disbelief. "You suck"

"And that's our ride" He said as the car pulled in.

"Yeah right, I'm not going on anymore"

"Come on," Luke said taking Lorelai's arm and pulling her onto the ride.

"What is this pressure I am feeling from my peer?" Lorelai said joking.

Luke and Lorelai both put on their seatbelts and pulled the ankle and knee guard on.

"I feel much safer with the shoulder thingy on"

"This ride doesn't go upside though…" Luke said.

"Yeah, but it safes me for when we go up the hill and on our way down the wind pushes me because we're going so fast that I fall out of the roller coaster and land on the ground to a painful death."

"Wow I've seen you've thought this out," Luke said sarcastically as the people in charge of the roller coaster checked to make sure their seat belts were on.

"All clear," The worker said into the microphone and all the people put their thumbs up, indicated the ride was safe to start going up.

"Oh my god, oh my god, OH MY GOD!" Lorelai screamed louder as they started going up the hill.

"Lorelai it's going to be fine"

"Look, I can't see the ground already and we're not even half way up!"

"Well that's because it's dark outside."

"I hope you realize the impact on me dying… Luke's will run out of business!"

"My life would be a little less annoying"

"Thanks" Lorelai said with a sad tone.

"I was joking you know that… I would be out a lot more than just a customer if anything ever happened to you" Luke said looking strait ahead.

Lorelai smiled and then heard the chains stopping, pointing out they were no longer going up hill.

"Oh my GOOOOOOODDDDDDD!" Lorelai said as the ride went down hill; she latched onto Luke's arm holding onto him for life.

The ride went strait down free falling a two hundred and eight foot drop, at the bottom of the hill the ride jerked up nearly missing the water that was at the bottom of the track.

The ride pulled up again, going up a hill about three quarters the height of the first one, but the ride was going so fast that they didn't need chains to pull them up.

Once the ride went down that hill it went in two giant circles.

"Lorelai let go of my arm" Luke said and Lorelai held on tighter as she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"It's your fault we're in this thing buddy, if I go out I'm taking you with me." She shouted over the screams of the other people on the ride.

The ride went up one more big hill and two mini hills, one of which had an on-ride picture before the ride came to an end.

**

* * *

**

Once they got back from to park, (the whole way back Lorelai was jumping up and down because she loved Superman) they were both sitting on the couch silently.

"So what do we do?"

"I don't know… what do you wanna do?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't know, I asked you"

"Note to self, do not go on a roller coaster before you plan to go to bed, because it will ruin your plan"

They sat for a few more minutes in silence before they heard a firework.

"Oh yeah the laser show! We totally forgot about that!" Lorelai said running out of the trailer, Luke in tow.

"And thank god for that"

"Hey, you said you would go!"

"Yeah just to shut you up from talking about the woman who looked like the toy dog she won"

"Evil" Lorelai said pointing at him

"And anyways… we're not missing much… we can see the fireworks from here"

"Not missing much?" Lorelai asked. "Luke, we're missing the LASER aspect of the LASER show," She said emphasizing the word laser. "Kind of missing a big thing there buddy."

"My mistake" Luke said dryly.

"I know how you can make it up to me!" Lorelai said and then cringed, "Nothing dirty intended there… I mean let's make FIRE!"

Luke raised an eyebrow at her.

"**A **fire… **A** fire… not fire… I mean, you know… like a camp fire" She stuttered.

"Right… let's make… **A** fire." Luke said mocking her tone. He grabbed some firewood and went over to the small circle of rocks in the middle of the lawn.

Lorelai sat on the picnic table while Luke made a fire.

Once he was done he sat up with her on the picnic table and Lorelai and him watched the fire works.

"This is really fun" Lorelai stated. "Thanks for agreeing to come with me"

"No problem… it's a good break"

"And thanks for convincing me to go on the roller coasters… you cured my phobia"

"You didn't have a phobia… you just were scared of trying it"

"I'm pretty sure that's a phobia"

"That's not a phobia," Luke said.

"Luke, go get the dictionary and look up the word phobia… what you said is what you'll find"

"I didn't bring a dictionary"

"Well you should have in anticipation of this happening"

"I'm going to lose this anyways… so… you're right, you had a phobia, and your welcome for curing your phobia"

Lorelai nodded.

"Can we go on more roller coasters tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure," Luke said.

"Like first thing in the morning?" Lorelai asked. "We could be those crazy people who stand in line waiting for the park to open"

"No," Luke said.

"Fine, you can cook a huge breakfast… bacon, eggs, the works… and then we can go to the park"

"Great we can throw up an omelet."

"Gee when you put it that way… who can resist?" Lorelai said sarcastically.

Lorelai sat for a few more minutes and then turned to Luke.

"You're having fun right?"

"Yeah totally, having you scream in my ear is awesome for me"

"Well you can't blame me… I mean really, I could have died," She said dramatically.

"You wouldn't have died"

"Would you have saved me Butch?" Lorelai said in a southern accent.

"Would you just be quiet and watch the fire works?"

They sat for a few minutes in silence.

"By the way," Luke started, "I am having fun"

"Good"

Lorelai smiled.

They both smiled for a few seconds and then slowly leaned in together…

Even though Lorelai knew it was coming she still felt a shock run threw her body as their lips touched and felt her stomach doing more flip flops then when they were on superman.

It was sweet and it only lasted a few minutes but it was only the first kiss of the night.

* * *

I am so freaking tired… It's like midnight but I keep putting off this story so I had to right it in order for you guys to not come after me…

I hope you liked it… I know the kiss part was short, but the next chapter is going to be the next day and it is going to be PURE Luke and Lorelai as a couple. I know I said that I would try and add conflict… but I can't after watching the actual show I can't stand anymore relationship problems, so this is going to be a fluffy story… seriously… more fluffy than a cake… HEY… you know what I learned in science… the reason a cake is fluffy is because the caking soda and vinegar mix together and the chemical reaction causes air bubble and that makes the cake rise... seriously… interesting stuff.  
Anyways… I'll try and write more tomorrow… and I might add my next chapter to **It's About Time**

NEXT TIME ON: MEGGANS VERSION OF GILMORE GIRLS:

Luke in a bathing suit!!!!  
WOOOOOOO

Night… well…. MORNING!  
MEGGAN.


	7. Bathing Suit Revealing

Thank-you EVERYONE for your reviews! AH! It made me so happy, especially since I got like zero sleep last night and was really crabby this morning.

**Anyways, this morning all these different ideas were coming to me about this fan fiction and all my other ones, plus one that I'm thinking about writing, so I'm going to take advantage of my creative spur and write a bunch today!  
**JAVAMANIAC – _Yeah I really hate exams but YEAH HOO, I'm done with them, so I can go back to writing a bunch of fan fictions instead of doing my homework! Here's my update, keep reviewing!  
_GGIRLSISMYLIFE– _I replied with how to get to my other stories, but if you didn't get it, scroll to the top of this page and click on my pen name, and then scroll down that page to see a list of my stories. Glad you want to read my other ones, thanks. _

SHAHLOOBLAH – _It will be all fluffy… well there might be like a tiny conflict, but only to keep the story interesting. Here's your update! Keep reviewing! _

GIGI892 – _Wow… just… wow. That was THE LONGEST, and BEST review I have ever gotten, thanks so much! I can't write much, but I'll write a little something. This is the chapter (first one) where Luke is in a bathing suit! And by the way, I'm writing another story where Luke and Lorelai go to the cottage, and Luke is in a bathing suit almost the whole weekend! (DROOLS),,, I can't cook or bake, so don't feel bad, ha. Oh yeah, and what are your favorite songs from the STYX? Because the concert is the next chapter… I have three brothers so yuck, a sister would be cool… but yeah… I didn't study for exams and I think I did alright happy face, we don't celebrate MLK… at least… I don't think. Can't write anymore because I am getting told by my mom if I don't get off the computer I'm getting it taken away for a week… and we do NOT want that. Anyways, thanks for the awesome review! Please write more like it, it makes me happy!_

_  
_**Thank you for the reviews and please keep reviewing, they make me happy! Here's your next chapter, I hope you guys like it… and for those of you who I promised, Luke and Lorelai are going to the water park today… meaning one thing… Luke in a bathing suit! PFFT. Who cares about the actual story line, we have Luke in a bathing suit… that is all we need to survive! **

**

* * *

**

Lorelai and Luke were both sleeping on the big bed, Luke's arm was draped over Lorelai's stomach and they were both buried into the sheets. The sun was coming in threw the curtains and hitting Luke in the face.

Once Luke started feeling the heat on his face he slowly opened his eyes. At first he was startled when he saw Lorelai sleeping next to him but then he remembered the night before.

Luke thought the night was going to be headed in a whole different direction after the fourth kiss, but they actually ended up talking until about one o'clock in the morning, which Luke thought was good because he didn't want to rush into anything.

Luke slowly got out of bed and did it without waking Lorelai up and went into the kitchen and started making breakfast.

About twenty minutes later Lorelai slowly moved out of the bedroom rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning," Lorelai mumbled, kissed Luke on the cheek quickly and then collapsed at the table.

"Morning, here, I made you some breakfast," Luke said and handed her a plate with eggs, bacon, toast and sausages.

"Thanks"

"So…" Luke started as he sat across from her.

Lorelai looked up at him while she swallowed some food. "So," She shrugged.

"Listen, about last night… you know, we were both tired and if you want to re-think what happened, that's okay with me"

"Are you breaking up with me?" Lorelai asked wide-eyed.

"No," Luke said quickly. "I was just making sure… you know, so if we're able to break up, that means we're… together, right?"

"Yeah," Lorelai said and smiled.

"Good…" Luke matched her smile.

**

* * *

**

"What ride do you wanna hit first?" Lorelai asked looking at the map.

"Lets try that one," Luke pointed at the first ride when you entered the park; Boomerang.

Lorelai looked uneasy, "Um… okay."

"It's not that bad, you went on Superman yesterday, this ride has nothing on Superman"

"How about we start on a different ride? Look, we haven't even been to this part of the park yet"

"The water park?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, let's go there instead"

"We're not in our bathing suits," Luke pointed out.

"Eh who cares?"

"Um, probably the people in charge."

"What, you think the people in charge will care if we just strip down right in line and go on the ride naked?"

Luke turned about four shades of red and replied quickly, "I think they'll mind"

"Would you mind Lukey-poo?" Lorelai asked making Luke stop in front of her and walk towards her.

"Yes I would mind is all the people in the park saw me naked."

Lorelai, still teasing him she ran her finger down his chest. "Would you mind if the whole park saw me naked?"

"Lorelai," Luke warned.

"Would you like to see me naked?" Lorelai asked giggling at how much she was making Luke blush.

"That's it, you're going on Boomerang" He said and pulled her arm pulling her into the line.

"No," She yelled trying to pull her out of the line, but he was stronger and he won the battle so they were both in line for the back of the car.

"Luke I'm sorry, I'm sorry… please don't make me go on this ride!"

"Why are you so scared? You went on two different roller coasters yesterday"

"Yeah but this one is missing half the track!"

"It's not missing the track," Luke said. "This is how the ride is, it pulls you to the top, you go down the hill threw the ride and then you go back up that side and the breaks stop you…"

"What if the breaks don't stop? We could die, It would be horrible so we-"

Luke cut her off by kissing her on the lips.

"Wow, finally found a way to shut me up," Lorelai said as he pulled away.

"Yeah… finally," Luke said.

The gates opened in front of them and they went onto the ride.

"It's going to be fine," Luke said as he took off his baseball cap and tucked it under his foot.

Once the people in charge of the ride checked their harnesses Lorelai reached over and grabbed Luke's hand.

"You know, holding my hand just turns my hand purple… it doesn't help you at all," Luke said seriously.

"It helps me from feeling like I'm falling out of the ride and helps me from screaming at my full volume"

"When you were screaming on Superman that wasn't your loudest scream?"

"No," Lorelai said.

"God help me"

"Fine, I won't hold your hand," Lorelai said and dropped his hand.

"Lorelai it's fine, hold my hand if you want."

The ride started pulling the car up backwards.

"I'm not going to do you any favors"

"Fine" Luke said and Lorelai looked down and realized how high they were off the ground.

"Oh my gosh!" Lorelai squealed and grabbed his hand Luke smirked.

The ride went threw all of the loops and then went up the other side where the breaks went on.

"Wait a minute…" Lorelai started as she looked around, "If we're facing this way, and the track is behind us then…"

"We're going backwards"

"Dear god I am sorry for anything I have done to deserve this… but please don't make me die… this is not how I planned to go, I wanted to drown in a giant tub of coffee… not like this"

"Please shut up…" Luke pleaded.

"You can't make me… nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-AHHHHH!" Lorelai screamed as the ride went backwards.

* * *

"That was so much fun!" Lorelai said as they walked through the park.

"Yeah having you scream in my ear for five minutes is always fun," Luke said sarcastically.

"How's your hand?" She asked and Luke held up his hand, where you could clearly notice her hand print in purple. "Oops, sorry"

"It's alright… where do you wanna go next?" Luke asked.

"Let's sit down for a bit," Lorelai said and Luke followed her to a bench.

They sat for a minute and Lorelai turned to Luke. "Do you think this is weird?"

"What is weird?" Luke asked.

"We're a we, but it doesn't feel that different… why?"

"You've noticed that too eh?" Luke asked. "Maybe it's because we talked last night and we're comfortable with what's going on"

"Maybe…" Lorelai started, "Incase I didn't tell you… it was a great kiss"

Luke smiled shyly and then leaned in and kissed Lorelai.

"Well it's kind of different… I mean we never get to spontaneously kiss before"

"Right," Luke agreed and looked around nervously realizing he just kissed in public.

"Oh come on Luke, we'll never see any of these people again," Lorelai said as if she was reading Luke's mind.

"How do you know? These people could come to Stars Hollow and stay at the Inn or go to the diner and they'd recognize us!"

"Right, because out of everything here they're remember us kissing on the bench, man… it must have been one good show"

"Lorelai…" Luke warned as he stood up, Lorelai followed.

"I mean really…" She started and then switched to a high pitch voice, "Oh my gosh are you that guy who was kissing that girl on that bench in Six Flags… can I have your autograph Butch?"

"They wouldn't know what my name was," Luke pointed out.

"Exactly… so no biggy"

They walked a few minutes in silence walking in to particular direction until Lorelai stopped in her tracks and looked at the 'Sky Coaster'.

In front of the line they had a sign that read, 'First couple to ride the SKY COASTER three times in a row, without getting sick, wins tickets to the STYX concert tonight!'

Lorelai squealed. "Let's go Luke!"

"No"

"Luke come on… THE STYX! We have to go, pretty please?"

"Lorelai I'm not going on that stupid ride."

Lorelai pouted and Luke shifted.

"No matter how much you pout I'm not…" Lorelai cut him off by kissing him hard on the lips, causing him to almost fell backwards.

When she pulled away, she still had her hands on his cheeks, "Please"

Luke sighed, "Fine, let's go"

As Lorelai filled out the contest entry form, Luke looked at the sign.

"Don't you find it weird that they're giving away tickets to a concert?"

"What, do you think we're getting PUNKED?" Lorelai asked.

"Getting what?"

Lorelai laughed, "Luke it's a radio contest thing, they do it all the time and I've been trying to win these kind of things FOREVER, but I never win… so, today is the day I am going to win one of these!"

"Okay"

He didn't argue, he learned long ago to never argue with Lorelai Gilmore.

**

* * *

**

They attached Luke and Lorelai to the Harness, Luke was at the bottom and Lorelai was on top of him. The cable brought them up to the other post… the attendant counted down, "5…4…"

"It's good you're on the bottom cause if we fall out, you'll break my fall." Lorelai joked and Luke rolled his eyes.

"3…2…1…"

And they dropped, they went soaring threw the air, over the water and back up several times until they were brought back up for their second drop.

"Feeling sick yet?" Luke asked.

"Scrambled eggs weren't the best thing to have before doing this."

Luke gave her hand a quick squeeze.

"You know we can stop if you want, we don't have to go threw with this."

"Hello, STYX." Lorelai said and the ride fell once more.

She screamed at the top of her lungs and felt the familiar feeling of her stomach rising.

"One more to go," Luke said once they reached the top.

"It doesn't look as bad from down there I bet"

"Here we go, again" Luke added and the ride dropped.

**

* * *

**

"Congratulations, here are your tickets, a map to the concert area, and an invitation for a free dinner at The Beaver Brothers Lakeside Café, enjoy." The DJ said handing Luke and Lorelai all the stuff they won, plus two free shirts and two baseball caps with the stations logo on them.

Luke and Lorelai thanked them and then started walking towards the trailer for lunch.

"I FINALLY won a radio station contest… my life is complete!" Lorelai cooed.

"Glad you can finally check that off your list," Luke said.

"Okay so what's the game plan here?"

"Game plan for what?" Luke asked.

"The rest of our day"

"Oh, right, trailer for lunch, back to the park for water rides, then we'll get changed and go to dinner, the concert, then back to the trailer"

"Fabtabulous" Lorelai said nodding. "What's for lunch?"

"What do you want?" Luke asked.

"A burger?"

"You had a burger yesterday"

"I know"

"Don't you want something else for today?"

"No, I want a burger…" Lorelai said

"But… oh fine" Luke caved.

Lorelai reached down and held Luke's hand and Luke stiffened.

"Luke remember… they don't know you"

Luke sighed and relaxed a bit.

* * *

Once Lorelai and Luke were done eating, Luke was cleaning up and Lorelai was on the phone with Rory.

"Seriously, all Luke had to do was run around the park a couple times and then we got the tickets!" Lorelai said. She already told Rory about her and Luke getting together and Rory was really happy.

"Aw geeze" Luke mumbled from the sink.

"Did you get pictures?"

"Why, you want pictures of Luke running around naked?" Lorelai asked.

"No, but there are rather impressive black mail opportunities associated with getting pictures of Luke running around naked in front of people" Rory joked.

"Well, if you're trying to get into the 'Black mail Luke' business, I might have some goods"

"Really?" Rory asked.

"After Luke cleans up we're going to the water park, which means Luke's going to be in a bathing suit"

"I don't know if the crowds will be as happy if Luke is wearing clothes… not as black mailing as naked Luke."

"Okay, we really have to stop talking about naked Luke" Lorelai said.

"Agreed" Luke said over hearing Lorelai, Lorelai stuck her tongue at him.

"Anyways, I've been on like four roller coasters since I've been here!"

"You… on a roller coaster? How'd that happen?" Rory asked surprised.

"Luke held my hand."

"Aw, he's such a softy" Rory laughed.

"I know, okay, Luke's giving me the death glare so I'm going to go, we're going to the water park"

"Okay, see you tomorrow Mom"

"Bye Kiddo" Lorelai said and hung up her cell phone.

"Okay I'm going to get changed… finish up, I need someone to put sunscreen on me" Lorelai said and raised her eyebrows. Luke blushed and rolled his eyes.

**

* * *

**

About ten minutes later Lorelai came out of the small bathroom wearing a two-piece, baby blue, bikini. Luke almost dropped the glass of water he had in his hand when he saw her.

"You like?" Lorelai asked and did a little spin.

"Mhm" Luke said still eying her. "You look… beautiful"

Lorelai blushed and walked over to Luke, he put his arm around her.

"Thanks" She smiled and kissed him quickly on the lips.

"You're turn"

"Huh?" Luke asked.

"Your turn to get changed." Lorelai said.

"Oh, right, okay, I'll be right back" He said and grabbed his towel and bathing suit.

When Luke came out of the bathroom five minutes later he was wearing a blue bathing suit and a black muscle shirt, but still kept the baseball cap on. Lorelai was facing the wall drinking out of a bottle of water so Luke walked up behind her and raped his arms around her stomach. She jumped a bit and then turned, while in his arms, to look at Luke.

When she saw his muscle top, revealing he muscles she dropped the water bottle, which was still opened, to the ground, water slashed up on her legs causing her to shiver.

Luke, amused with her reaction began to mock her, "How do I look?"

"Um… good, you know… the shirt, and the short thing… um," She looked at him and then at his muscles, "Do you work out?"

"Occasionally," Luke said still smirking.

"Stop, I just… have never seen you so, not dressed before… I mean," She shock her head, "With so few layers."

"I can say the same thing about you," Luke laughed and kissed her quickly.

He released her from his grip and picked up a towel and began cleaning up the mess.

Lorelai grabbed the elastic from her wrist and tied her hair back and then started focusing on Luke's muscles flexing as he cleaned up the water.

Sensing she was watching him he turned around.

"What?" He asked.

"You should really avoid flannel… and any shirt that has more material than that shirt you're wearing now."

Luke's face reddened and he went back to cleaning up but mumbled quickly, "Same to you"

Lorelai smiled and picked up her shorts and a white t-shirt to put over her bathing suit.

"Let's hit the rides," Lorelai said as they left the trailer.

* * *

_**Sorry if the radio contest seamed random, and impossible, but they actually do it, my cousin and I entered one, but the people in front of us beat us. **_

**LONGEST CHAPTER YET! 2,535 words (minus the author note) Hello… COOKIE FOR ME! Anyways… I'm tired and should really start cleaning my room and doing my homework, considering the fact it is 7:00 on a Sunday night. **

**Anyways… you know what to do… and I'm working on the cookie machine… so review and you might get a cookie threw your computer…  
MEGGAN. **


	8. BEST Vacation EVER

Once again… the reviews made my day! Thanks a lot everyone! Glad to know you like reading it, it makes me writing it more enjoyable!

LOLABELLE26 – _Hey, I'm not a normal person either, we could totally make a club! Ha, Review-age (that's cute) was great, thanks… you know what? No one would have to bribe me to get Luke running around Six Flags naked, I would make him do it voluntarily… but it would be kind of random… maybe another fan fiction for another time… Thanks for the review, keep them up please!  
_CYWEN69 – _I agree now that I re-read the kiss… I was trying to build up to it using the whole story, like from the first chapter they were looking at each other and holding hands on the ride, but you're right. Thanks for the review! Keep them up please!_

VAKAN – _Ha, thanks a lot! I love fan fictions where they're together, keep up the reviews please!_

JAVAJUNKIMI – _Thanks a lot… hope it doesn't lose its awesome-ness. Continue to review please. _

Anyways, thanks everyone, and I'm writing this at lunch on Monday, February 12, so it should be posted tonight!

* * *

"You wanna go on that ride?" Luke asked pointing towards a giant yellow and blue funnel-like ride.

"Yeah, it just opened, it's called Tornado… it looks totally awesome. Plus the lines are short because everyone's eating lunch."

"Okay, let's leave our stuff on this chair and go line up," Lorelai said as she dropped her tank top and shorts on a white beach chair.

"We can't just leave our stuff here, it's not safe"

"It's just our clothes, no ones going to take our clothes," Lorelai said putting her flip-flops on the chair as well.

"What if they take our shoes?"

"Then we'll just have to walk back to the trailer with no shoes."

"Lorelai," Luke warned.

"Luke leave your stuff here, we can watch the chair from the line and if anyone goes near our stuff we can attack them"

"Fine" Luke said and dropped his shirt and sandals on the chair.

* * *

"We're next," Lorelai said clapping. Luke was holding the blow-up tube they were going to sit on as he watched the people in front of them go.

They went down a curved tube and then shot out in a giant funnel where they went from one end to the other back and forth until they came out on the other side.

"Next please" The person said and Luke put the tube in the water.

He sat down first and Lorelai sat next to him, instead of holding her handle, she held Luke's hand.

Luke got used to it, every ride they went on Lorelai held his hand, it was kind of weird, but he wasn't complaining.

"Ready Freddy?" Lorelai asked as the person in charge began to push them.

"Do I have a choice?" Luke asked looking into the black tube.

"No not really"

And they were off, in the tube there was a drop that made the tube bounce making Luke almost fall out. Then they saw the light and shot out of the tube into the open funnel where they went almost upside down on one side and then dropped to the other side.

Of course, normally Lorelai would be screaming her lungs out while going down a drop like that, but she couldn't help but look at Luke and how his muscles flexed each time the dropped and how he would tense as the water hit his body.

As they came out the opening at the other side Lorelai was getting out of the tube when a wave came and knocked her out. She went under water temporarily and scuffed her knee on the ground, but Luke pulled her up quickly.

"You alright?" Luke asked concerned.

"Yeah… just me being my usual klutz-self." Lorelai laughed nervously and they returned their tube to the pile.

"So what ride do you wanna hit next?" Luke asked.

"Um doesn't matter," Lorelai said and glanced down at her knee. There was a little bit of blood, which almost made Lorelai gag, and the feeling of the water running into the cut wasn't helping much.

A kid in the line they were walking next to started to freak out.

"Mommy the ride hurt that lady, the ride hurt that lady!" He said he was probably no older than six or seven.

"What where?" The mom asked and the boy pointed towards Lorelai.

"Oh this, no, I had this before," Lorelai said, "The band aid just fell off in the ride"

The boy looked reassured and smiled.

"When did you cut your knee?" Luke asked.

"Just now"

"What? On the ride? Is that why you were so quiet?" Luke demanded.

"No, after the ride I just scuffed my knee, no biggy, I'll slap a band-aid on it and I'll be fine"

"They should put something soft on the ground to prevent that from happening"

"Luke seriously, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Luke asked as they reached their beach chairs.

"Yes, I'm sure… but it's cute you're so worried."

Luke shook his head and looked around. "I'll go get a band-aid from the life guard, I'll be right back."

"Okie dokie." Lorelai said and sat on the chair, re-applying her sunscreen.

When Luke came back about five minutes later he had a bottle of water, a band-aid and a small container in his hand with the words _Dippin Dots _on the side of it.

"What's all this?" Lorelai asked.

"Water to wash of your cut, band-aids are a given, and you said you love _Dippin Dots_… so here you go." He said and handed her the container and a spoon.

"You are my hero… did you know that?"

"Well I try, plus, if you're eating the _dippin dots _so you wont be paying attention to the water pouring down your leg"

Luke said and smiled. He opened the bottle and poured some water down her leg causing her to squirm a bit and try and concentrate on the dippin dots.

He put on the band-aid, "There you go"

"You want some?" Lorelai asked holding out a spoon full of little balls of ice cream.

"Not really, I brought an apple." He unrolled his towel and pulled an apple out.

"You brought an apple to an amusement park?"

"Yeah, so what?" Luke asked.

"Because you brought an apple to an amusement park… that's just wrong"

"Right, and I'd rather be like you and Rory who only at food from the stands a whole day and then threw up and were sick the following day"

"Hey, that was fun," Lorelai defended.

"Having me clean up your puke when you threw up in the diner was really fun," Luke said sarcastically.

"Okay can we stop talking about puke? It's totally bringing down the whole _Dippin Dots _experience."

"My pleasure." Luke said and looked towards the other water slides. "What ride next?"

"I don't know… what about those ones?" She pointed at a four different tubes you went threw on your raft.

"Sure"

"Have I mentioned this is the best vacation I have EVER been on?"

"Not yet… but I agree"

Lorelai and Luke smiled shyly and Lorelai looked down at her empty container.

"Okay, let's hit the road" She said and they headed for the other water rides.

* * *

NOTE: TORNADO wasn't built until 2004, and I don't know if the dates would match up, but it was SUCH a cool ride so I had to add it in!

QUESTION: You know those things that you sit in when you go on a water ride… are they called rafts, or tubes… or what? I totally blanked and I couldn't remember… ARG. Anyone know?

ANOTHER NOTE: I know it was really short, but I wanted to get this park out of the way so the next chapter is going to be Luke and Lorelai at the restaurant/concert… I'm planning on it being a very romantic chapter… anyways, something to look forward to,

Sorry if the afternoon was totally cut in half, and I left out them going on the water rides, but it had NO plot line and it would have been extremely boring (like math class boring), so I apologize.

Next chapter will be up as soon as I can post it… I'm going to spend a little extra time on it making it really good… so you might have to wait, but not as long as you had to wait for the last three chapters.

You know what to do, review!!

MEGGAN.


	9. Just You And Me

**As promised, a Luke and Lorelai ROMANTIC chapter. **

**REMINDER: If you like conflict, this is not the story for you… this is PURE Lorelai and Luke fluff… really, you wont find any conflict… except the occasional banter between Luke and Lorelai which we are sorely lacking from this season. **

**Wow… I would just like to point out the good mood I am in. FIRST OF ALL: I had a snow day (the first in five years) on Wednesday, and Thursday I had a half-day… AND WOW NO HOMEWORK! WOOOOOOOO. And possibly the best news EVER. No more Chris… I feel like I should feel somewhat bad for them, you know… or feel bad for Rory, who's parents just split up… or maybe for Paul Anka, because he will now have NO real male role model… (OH wait, Chris isn't that much of a male role model anyways)… but I don't. Good-bye Chris, please let the door hit your ass on the way out and stay the hell away for Lorelai and Luke because if you come back (this is a threat) I will personally drive the place they shoot Gilmore Girls, and run on the set while you are there and hit you over the head with a pot of coffee. (No hate against the actor, but man, Chris you should leave… go to Paris with Gigi Man, no one wants you here.)  
THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! **

JAVAJUNKIE MI – _Thanks! Tornado was awesome, I was so scared before going on it, but afterwards I wanted to go on it all day… but the line was SO long. Keep reviewing please and thank you. _

JAVAMANIAC – _I know, it was a filler chapter… I hope this chapter makes up for I here you go… review please! _

IAM1KWLCHICK – _Haha love it, so true, that's my favorite on , I say they make that into a new commercial, anyways, thanks for the review, keep them coming please! _

GILMOREGROUPIE – _Thanks! Keep reviewing! They keep me in a good mood!_

LONGLOSTGILMOREGIRL – _Thanks! Keep up the reviews! _

GIGI829 – _Yeah Gigi, I love your reviews! Thanks for the great review as usual, and all the help you have given me so far with this story, it wouldn't be as good with out you :) I don't have a myspace, but I have FACEBOOK, I don't know if you have that or even know what that is! Anyways, thanks a lot! Hope you like this chapter too! _

VAKAN – _I love roller coasters AND water slides! WOOT! Anyways, here's your romantic chapter for you! _

CYWEN69 – _Thanks so much, I didn't know what they were called and I felt so stupid. Anyways, love your reviews, continue!_

Thanks to everyone who helped me out with this chapter… I can't say thanks individually, but THANKS!!! Anyways, you guys helped me out, but I couldn't use aLL the ideas, I used some, so THANKS EVERYONE! 

**Let the show begin. **

**

* * *

**

"Do you think the restaurant is fancy?" Lorelai asked as she stepped out of the bathroom. She was wearing a knee-length baby-blue summer dress and her hair was down and curly.

"I hope not, I didn't bring anything that would…" He trailed off and looked at Lorelai. "You gotta stop doing that"

"What? Walking out of the bathroom and leaving you speechless?" She flirted jokingly and walked over to him, sitting next to him on the couch.

"You look beautiful," He said and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I like the flannel look, very Luke," She mumbled against his lips, eyes still shut.

"I didn't bring anything else," He said and kissed her again. "Unlike you who was planning on going out." He said and ran his hands down her arms.

Under his touch she shivered and kissed him again, but this kiss lasted longer than their other kisses they had so far.

He slowly ran his tongue against he bottom lip and she let him in with no hesitation. The kiss grew more passionate and Lorelai leaned back on the sofa and Luke crawled on top of her, only breaking the kiss briefly for oxygen.

Lorelai put her arms around his neck and he brought his mouth to her neck, causing her to moan softly.

"Luke," She whispered softly. "Luke," She said a bit louder, "Luke."

"What?" He said breaking away. "Sorry, I just… got carried away."

"No, I don't mind… really… just we're going to miss our reservations"

"Right, sorry." Luke said and got up quickly.

"Stop saying sorry, really, there's no need for sorry, you're a great kisser." She flirted.

"Really?" Luke asked, blushing.

"Really." She smiled and began walking out the door.

"You're not so bad yourself."

"Okay lets go before we never leave this place." She said and left the cool air-conditioned trailer into the humid air.

* * *

"Fancy place." Lorelai said as they entered the restaurant. It wasn't really that fancy, it was somewhere between Luke's and a high-end expensive restaurant.

"Names please?" The waiter said from behind her counter.

"It should be under Lorelai Gilmore," Lorelai said and the waiter brought them over to a corner of the restaurant, away from other people.

The table had a candle in the middle and the lighting was low.

"Thanks," Lorelai said once the waiter took their drink orders. "Wow, looks like they planned this out well." Lorelai said looking at the table.

"Well we did win a couple's dinner… so I'm assuming they guessed we were a couple."

"Which we are…" Lorelai said looking at Luke for confirmation.

"Yes," He said nodding his head.

"Then looks like their planning was for good"

Both Lorelai and Luke stayed in an awkward silence for a few minutes.

Lorelai glanced nervously at the menu and then looked at Luke who looked equally nervous.

"Okay what's going on? It's feels like a first date… oh," Lorelai nodded realizing the answer to her own question.

"This is kind of like a first date… right?"

"I guess if you want it to be our first date…" Lorelai said.

"Well I'm still going to take you out once we go back to Stars Hollow, and you know, actually pay that time" Luke said.

"Yeah you better." Lorelai smiled. "So… this is our first date?"

"Yeah… I never thought our first date would be six hours away from Stars Hollow,"

"You've… you've thought about our first date?" Lorelai asked.

"Well… no, I mean… uh, kind of… briefly… not like I've well-"

Lorelai cut Luke off by saying, "Me too, just so you know"

"Really?" Luke asked and Lorelai nodded in response.

There were a few minutes more of silence until Lorelai put down her menu and looked across the table at Luke.

"Luke?" Lorelai asked.

"Hm?" He answered putting down his menu.

"Why do you… I mean, you and me, why has it taken so long?" Lorelai asked suddenly having an interest in her hands.

"Uh, well, maybe we were both scared of taking the risk," Luke said nervously.

"Are you happy we're taking the risk now?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, really happy… are you happy?"

"Yeah really happy," Lorelai repeated and smiled brightly at Luke.

"Mushy moment," Lorelai smiled and looked down at her menu. "Okay, I'm getting a burg-" Lorelai started and Luke cut her off.

"No, there is no way I'm letting you get a burger, again."

"Fine… I'll get… spaghetti" Lorelai said and raised her eyebrows looking at Luke.

"What?" He asked.

"If I get spaghetti, we could have a Lady and The Tramp moment and-"

"Get something else Lorelai,"

"Okay, I'll get a steak"

"Red meat will-"

"Kill me… I know, been there, done that." Lorelai finished his sentence. "Baked potato, I'm good… I've settled"

"Great, finally, I'll get a salad."

"You're going to only have a salad for dinner?"

"Maybe pasta too"

"Okay, enough talk on food… let's talk about something else"

"Okay…" Luke said and dragged on the word, not sure what to talk about. "So how's Rory?"

"She said she was good, and that she's really happy that you and me are together, finally. She added the finally by the way"

"Good, that's good."

They sat in silence for a couple more minutes, "Lorelai," Luke said seriously.

"Luke," Lorelai said matching his serious tone.

"Um, you and me, and this thing we're doing, I just need you to know that I am all in."

Lorelai inhaled a deep breath and looked down at the table.

_Breath out Gilmore… you can do it, breathe out and say you're all in too. You ARE all in, you love this guy, he's your best friend, just say it… do it… 5…4…3_

"Are you scared?" Luke asked.

_Damn Luke and his amazing psychic powers._

"I'm… no, I'm not scared." She replied simply fighting the voice in her head yelling 'RUN FOR THE DOOR'

"Really?"

"Are you surprised?" Lorelai asked smiling.

"I mean, it was just random, I thought maybe you would run for the door… but I'm happy you didn't"

_And the question again… does this amazing guy ALSO have the ability to read minds?_

"Me too… and I'm all in, with you… too"

Luke smiled and so did Lorelai, and the waiter came by to take their orders.

**

* * *

**

"We have like," Lorelai started and looked at Luke's watch. "A half an hour until we have to be at the concert."

"Okay, what are we gunna do?" Luke asked as they walked through Six Flags.

"Let's go on the Ferris Wheel!"

"Why?" Luke asked.

"Because it's like the only ride we haven't gone on so far, so let's go on it!"

"Fine, let's go" Luke gave in and followed Lorelai to the Ferris wheel line.

The line was almost empty, so they went on pretty fast. As it climbed Lorelai looked out at the sun that was setting, while Luke paid more attention to Lorelai, who was sitting right next to him.

As Luke sat, with his arm around Lorelai, he couldn't help but feel like the luckiest guy in the world. Lorelai was amazing, her personality, her beauty… he couldn't believe that just the day before, he finally got the courage to ask her out.

"Cool, we're going to be stuck at the top!" Lorelai said and Luke came out of his trance.

"Fun," Luke said sarcastically.

"This has been a really cool vacation, thanks for coming"

"I believe you have said that before"

"I know, but I'm really happy… I just think you should know that."

"Me too," Luke smiled and leaned in and kissed Lorelai gently on the lips. When he pulled away, she put her hand on the back of his head and pulled him in again to kiss her.

They kissed for a minute of two before the Ferris wheel started moving again.

"So is that the concert place over there?" Luke asked pointing to the parking lot.

"I think so, it's going to be so great!" Lorelai smiled rested her head in the crook between Luke's neck and his shoulder.

"What was your first concert?" Lorelai asked.

"Um, never actually been to a concert"

"Liar."

"No this time I'm serious. I've never seen the point of going to a concert, blowing out your ears, and not being able to hear anything for like three days afterwards."

"No," Lorelai replied, "It's the experience, I took Rory to a Bangles concert when she was six… she loved it and talked about it for like a year afterwards… It was great for me because it took me like three paychecks to pay for the tickets and she really liked it"

"You brought Rory to a concert when she was six?"

"Yeah, it's great… especially because of how great she slept that night… peace and quiet"

Luke chuckled a bit and watched Lorelai was she watched the sunset.

**

* * *

**

"Tickets please," The guy at the gate asked at Luke and Lorelai approached him.

"Here" Lorelai said handing over the tickets the DJ gave them

"Okay, enter over at gate six, you're row thirty."

"Thirty?" Lorelai asked shocked. "That's like the last row!"

"No, three rows in front of the last row"

"This sucks, we went skydiving for back row seats," Lorelai said to Luke as they went over to gate six.

"Didn't you say for the Bangles concert you and Sookie went to a while back that you were in the back row?"

"Well yeah, but it was indoors, so we were up higher and could actually see the band, we're outside right now, we wont be able to see anything…"

"Isn't the point of a concert to hear the band?" Luke asked as they went through the gate and found the area they were supposed to be standing.

"No, if I wanted to do that then I would listen to their CD."

"Ah" Luke said nodding.

"Concert starts in half an hour, why are we here so early?" Luke asked.

"So we could reserve our seats" Lorelai said matter-of-factly.

"But our seats are already reserved… hence the tickets."

"Yeah, but nothings worse than coming here last minute, and the people on either sides of you are standing so close together, you're smushed for the whole concert… which minimizes dancing potential."

"You quite the expert on concerts"

"I know, I'm just that skilled."

"Of course"

As they were standing there, causally talking to each other, a lady came and stood next to Lorelai, with about six kids, under the age of ten, standing next to her.

"This is going to be a long concert." Lorelai said as the smallest kid started crying.

**

* * *

**

"See, I told you, I'm like totally famous!" Lorelai shouted over the band playing a song.

"Just because a song has the same name as you does not make you famous"

"Hey, you're bursting my bubble here!"

"Sorry" Luke replied.

The woman next to Lorelai (who had been eating the whole concert, and every time she reached into the bag of chips she was eating she would elbow Lorelai.) reached into her cooler and elbowed Lorelai once again.

"Luke can you PLEASE switch places with me?" Lorelai begged.

"No way"

"I can't believe you wouldn't switch places with me… you'd rather I die!" Lorelai complained.

Lorelai, avoiding the lady next to her, moved as close to Luke as she possibly could, which involved her arms around him and her head on his chest.

The STYX changed their song to Mr. Roboto.

"This is my favorite song!" Lorelai cooed.

"Seriously?"

"Not really… but man it's a great song… cheesy, but a catchy song…" Lorelai said and started to sing the song.

"That's what you said about EVERY song!"

"Not every one… just a couple of them, Renegade…"

"ALL of them"

"Yeah good point."

The song went by; when it was halfway done Lorelai had stopped singing and was deep in thought.

"Hey Luke?" She asked, but then realized he couldn't hear her so she shouted louder. "Luke?"

"Yeah?" He shouted back.

"When we go back to Stars Hollow… it's not going to change right?"

"What's not going to change?" Luke shouted back.

"Us… you and me, you know, it's going to be this good when we go back home?"

"Yeah… I mean if that's what I want." Lorelai nodded and smiled, the song ended and the next one came on 'Come Sail Away'.

"Oh my gosh, I totally lied, THIS is the BEST song, pick me up, put me on your back!" Lorelai begged.

"Excuse me?"

"I can't see the band, put me on your shoulders, come on, other people are doing it!"

"I bet you were one of those kids in high school who gave into peer pressure…"

"You bet right, now put me on your shoulders!"

Luke sighed, bent down and said, "I can't believe I'm doing this"

Once Lorelai was up on Luke's shoulders, she joined the crowd and started singing along with the crowd.

"_A gathering of angels appeared above my head  
They sang to me this song of hope, and this is what they said  
They said come sail away, come sail away  
Come sail away with me  
Come sail away, come sail away  
Come sail away with me"_

Luke rolled his eyes and held Lorelai's legs closer to him so she couldn't fall. Lorelai wasn't exactally the bst singer in the world, but he was enjoying this… although he stopped injoying it when the lady next to him, elbowed him in the stomach.

"Aw geeze" He mumbled, which no one heard due to the loud concert.

**

* * *

**

After the song, Lorelai crawled of Luke's shoulders and stood next to him, the opposite side as the one she _was_ standing on before.

"That was totally awesome!" Lorelai said and put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him quickly before turning her attention back to the stage.

The next song, and last song went on, it was a slow song.

"Luke let's dance"

"No way"

"EVERYONE is doing it!" Lorelai said gesturing around.

"Once again-" Lorelai cut him off.

"Peer pressure, yeah-de-yeah, I know… please, let's dance, it's our last night here, and we have to have fun"

"Fine, but only for a minute."

_Sure… just for a moment _Lorelai thought rolling her eyes.

Lorelai rapped her arms around Luke's neck and Luke's hands rested in the small of her back as they swayed slowly to the music.

_What can I do?_

_Pictures of you still make me cry_

_Trying to live without your love_

_It's so hard to do_

_Some nights I wake up_

_I look at your pillow_

_Hoping that I'll see you there_

_But I get up each day_

_Not much to say_

_I've nowhere to go_

_Loneliness fills me up inside_

_Cause I'm missing you_

_So if you'll give us a chance to remember_

_The love we had once together_

_Wait and See_

_Time is all that we really need_

_I'm praying you won't say no_

_I mean to tell you_

_Don't let it end_

_Baby, we could have so much more_

_Don't let it end_

_Honey please don't walk out that door_

_I'm telling you baby I made my mistakes_

_But I'll make you this promise_

_To do what it takes_

_I'll be there to protect you_

_And hold you tight_

_You got my loving, baby, every single night_

_Don't let it end_

_I'm begging you...Don't let it end this way_

_Don't let it end_

_I'm begging you_

_Don't let it end this WAY_

_Don't let it end_

_Baby, we could have so much more_

_Don't let it end_

_Honey, please don't walk out that door_

_Don't let it end_

_I'm begging you_

_Don't let it end this way_

_Don't let it end_

_I'm begging you_

_Don't let it end this way_

_Oh no no_

_Oh no no_

_What will I do?_

_If you say we're through_

_I need you to stay_

_Honey, Don't let it end this way_

When the song ended people started exiting the parking lot area, most of them going to their cars, it was past midnight when Luke and Lorelai got home.

"Tonight was perfect Luke"

"Yeah it was" Luke said as they stood in the trailer together.

"Luke?" Lorelai asked as she rapped her arms around his neck. Luke looked at Lorelai and Lorelai continued, "Kiss me."

He leaned in and kissed her and they stayed that way for what seemed like forever before they fell atop the bed.

**

* * *

**

by the way, I don't own the lyrics or STYX

**I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry for how long it took for me to update. Seriously, my life has been so hectic the last little bit. Starting a new semester, life in general, I'm SO SO sorry. And then, FINALLY, I had the chapter done, (Last Friday (FEB 16) and my stupid Internet wasn't working… UGH. That pissed me off, I had it done and it took me like until today to get my Internet working again. So here it is. **

**By the way, sorry for the vague concert, I've never actually been to one before so I'm not exactly a pro at the whole concert thing. AND, I'm only fourteen, so that is why this fan fiction is only rated T… I can't go beyond kissing, sorry! **

**Anyways, please review; I hope I didn't lose my reviews for my long lack of posting! **

**Oh yeah, next chapter is the last one, it's going to be the last day, so I hope you guys really like this story so far… it took me a while to make this because inspiration has been hard to find with what's going on in the show…  
Oh yeah, it was unintentional, but this chapter was twice as long as my longest chapter SO far!!! It was over two thousand words minus the authors NOTES … anyways, hands getting cramped; I hope to have the final chapter up by tonight or LATEST, this Friday!  
YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!  
MEGGAN. **


	10. The End And A New Beginning

So here I am, sitting in my computer chair, eating easy Mac and listening to music during my lunch because I have made a promise to myself: This chapter WILL NOT take as long to be posted as the last one did. (Knock on wood)

_Anyways, I've had a couple of people asking about my other story: 'It's About Time', and I'm in the middle of writing a chapter now, I think that story is going to end when Luke and Lorelai are married and have their kid, because I'm working on another story where Lorelai and Luke go up to The Danes' old cottage, and I want to devote all my attention to that story so people wont have to wait more than a month for an update… (Cough, cough)_

_Hey, have I mentioned I LOVE all of my reviewers? Like seriously. I usually like Mondays (Yes I have problems), but today (Monday) I woke up in a crabby mood, and then I read my e-mails and I got three very nice reviews… WOOT! Thanks guys, really, you made me happy… although the Math test I had period one put my mood down, but I had gym last period so I'm happy again! _

XOGILMOREGIRLSOX10 – _Thank you so much. (Blushes) I hope you like this chapter too and check out my other stories! Thanks for the review!_

GILMOREGROUPIE – _Ha, me too. Or, when one of my friends tell me to do something, like in science the other day, my friend told me to get a pop can for our experiment, and I was like "Enough with the peer presser!" And then of course, because I yelled it half my class stared at me with a blank look… happens a lot to me actually! Anyways, YEAH, another fourteen year-old! SCORE. Anyways, thanks for the review!_

VAKAN – _Thanks a lot, keep reviewing, I hope you like this chapter!_

LOLABELLE26 – _I always love your random reviews, thanks, ha, keep reviewing; I'm looking forward to another random review for this chapter too!_

_So like I mentioned last chapter this is going to be the last chapter of 'Reaching New Heights'. I really loved writing it, but I want to start something new. See, I have found out I should really do one shots instead, because by about the third or fourth chapter of any story I write, unless I'm getting a crap load of reviews, I end up getting bored, which is what happened with this story, hence the long awaited update. So in result, because this is the last day and generally people have to check out by eleven on their last day, this chapter is going to be pretty short. Anyways, I hope everyone will read my next story, I'll add a little preview to the bottom and you guys can say whether you want me to do it or not. _

MEGGAN **

* * *

**

Reaching New Heights

Reaching New Heights 

_The End and A New Beginning_

**

* * *

**

When Lorelai woke up she was a bit startled when she realized; A: Luke's arm was rapped snuggly around her, and B: She wasn't wearing any clothes. But then she remembered what had happened the night before which resulted in her current position, so she smiled and snuggled closer to Luke enjoying the warmth of his body.

Today was Wednesday; Lorelai thought to herself about what had happened so far, and it was only the middle of the week.

On Monday they had come to Six Flags, she has finally faced her phobia and went on not one, but TWO roller coasters, and most of all, by the end of the day, she and Luke had kissed and stayed up talking until the early the next day.

On Tuesday, she and Luke determined that they were an 'us', and that resulted in kissing in public, hugging, and most of all, acting like a couple that had been together for years. Then, she convinced Luke to go 'skydiving' with her and won tickets to a concert. They went out on a date, went to a concert, and then came back to the trailer where they crossed the line of never coming back again, together.

Now on Wednesday she was here, wishing this vacation would never end, or at least that when they got back to Stars Hollow, things wouldn't change.

She turned around in Luke's arms and looked at him sleeping. Her usual tough diner man looked so peaceful and calm as he slept. She stayed there looking at him for about five minutes until he woke up.

"Hey," He whispered softly against her shoulder when he opened his eyes.

"Morning," Lorelai said smiling and leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips. Luke smiled and then shut his eyes again.

"Hey, are you gunna get up? This is our last day and it's already," She paused and looked at the clock on the nightstand. "Seven o'clock." She looked back at the clock and sighed, "It's only seven o'clock!"

"Then go back to bed," Luke said burring his head further into the pillow.

"Luke what's wrong with me? I'm on vacation, I'm supposed to be sleeping." She gasped and then continued. "Oh no! Maybe you're weird habit of waking up early is catching onto me!"

"Says the person whose awake while I'm sleeping," Luke started and then added, "Or trying to anyways"

"Exactly!" Lorelai said and poked Luke causing him to shoot a death stare at her. "Maybe my sleeping patterns are catching onto you!"

"God help me," Luke said and rolled over, his back to Lorelai.

"Get up, I'm awake you HAVE to be awake." When he didn't respond she moved towards him and put a hand on his back while she leaned over his body, (so she was almost completely on top of him) and looked at his face. "Wake up Luke… please" She pouted but his eyes were shut.

Once his breathing slowed down and he looked like he was falling back asleep she cocked her head to the side and smiled. "I guess I'm just going to make breakfast myself."

Luke's eyes shot up open and he rolled onto his back, causing Lorelai to be right no top of him.

"I'll make your breakfast, no sense in you doing it and burning down this entire park" Luke laughed and kissed Lorelai.

"Thanks," She smiled and as he got up and got dressed she snuggled into the sheets where Luke was just laying and got comfortable.

When Luke went into the kitchen area he looked out the window at the gray outdoors where it was pouring down rain.

"I guess we're leaving early." He said to Lorelai.

"Why?" Lorelai asked as she picked up Luke's flannel from the chair next to the bed and put it on.

"See for yourself," Luke said turning around and looking at Lorelai, who was just wearing his flannel. He raised an eyebrow and the corners of his lips curved up. "I like the new look"

Lorelai completely ignored his comment and looked out the window. "No way, I wanted to go on Superman one more time and get another picture!" She sighed and spun on her heal to face Luke, who still had a goofy expression on his face.

"Oh grow up and make me some pancakes damn it!" She joked and put both hands on his bare chest and pushed him against the counter. When she noticed he wasn't moving she trailed her finger across his chest, "By the way… incase I didn't get a chance, last night was amazing" She said, still focusing on her fingers.

"What? Dinner… the Ferris wheel… the concert"

"All of last night"

"Yeah?" Luke asked with a cocky smile.

"Yeah you ego manic, now can you PLEASE make me breakfast before all that's left of me is the poor flannel shirt."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going" He turned around and started making breakfast.

**

* * *

**

Once Lorelai and Luke had FINALLY finished packing, (Which took over two hours, most of the time they weren't even packing), they were satisfied to see that the rain had cleared and they had enough time to go on _Superman_ before their eleven o'clock check out.

"Where do you want to sit?" Luke asked as they stood in line for the roller coaster.

"Well the shortest line is the front… I guess, ONLY if you hold my hand, I'll go on the front"

They went in the line up and waited for their car to come in, it was the blue car, or as know by Lorelai, _'Blue's Clues_', Clues for short.

"Which side do you want to sit on?" Luke asked while he led Lorelai onto the station platform with his hand resting on the small of her back.

"Same side as usual," Lorelai said and sat on the right side.

"You do realize that no matter which side you sit on, the ride is the exact same." Luke said as he sat next to Lorelai and began doing up the seat belt.

"No, while you're climbing the hill, this is the side that the ladder thingy is on, which makes me feel safe because you could fall out your side and fall a hundred feet to the ground, while I would land on the ladder."

Luke didn't even respond to what she said as just waited for the ride to start.

Lorelai, as usual, reached over for Luke's hand and he gave her hand a light squeeze.

Once the ride started and was going up the hill Lorelai did what she usually did when she was nervous, and started talking.

"Hey Luke, since this is our last time on this ride for a while, I'm going to scream louder than I EVER have."

"Great," Luke smiled and he kissed Lorelai quickly on the cheek.

"Wow, three quick days and I've already turned you into a softy."

The chains stopped and the ride raced down the hill, and as Lorelai promised, she screamed louder this time than ever.

Just as it was going up the last hill, (The one with the picture on it), Luke fought the wind, and turned Lorelai's face towards him and kissed her right on the lips.

…

Despite the fact it was just a three-day vacation ten years ago, the picture still sits on his and Lorelai's nightstand. Even when their three-year-old twins are crying, the picture makes them smile.

Luke was kissing Lorelai and you could visibly see them both smiling through the kiss. On the back of the picture there is a note that Lorelai wrote on the way back to Stars Hollow that same day:

_Thank you for the trip of a lifetime, I can't thank you enough._

_Love you,  
Lorelai._

And right under it is still the mark where Lorelai dropped her dippin' dots when Luke told her he loved her, right after they got of Superman.

**

* * *

**

Yeah I know it was a different ending than my other stories but I don't know, I kind of liked it… I hope you guys did too! PLEASE REVIEW!

**Preview for my next story: **

**NAME:** Want To

**SUMMARY: **(May change) _Luke and Lorelai head up to the Danes' old cottage. Just another story about another way Luke and Lorelai could get together. JJ – duh, and please RR. _

**MORE ABOUT IT:** _It is based on the song: 'Want To' By: Sugarland. The song is basically about two friends who are debating whether or not to cross the line between staying friends and getting together. _

_The story is mainly from Lorelai's point of view and once again, it is ONE HUNDRED percent Luke and Lorelai fluff… the good stuff we're all addicted to!  
_-So what do you think? I have it all planned out, FOR ONCE. I actually wrote down what's going to happen in each chapter, which I have NEVER done before… so it could end up completely horrible, or better than the stories I usually write.

Anyways, I hope you guys read it,  
Thanks again,  
MEGGAN 


End file.
